In the dawn, armed with a burning patience
by Eligrl77
Summary: Companion story to "Lights In The Sky are Holes in The Floor." More back story on Sherlock and Violet's relationship on earth and in the afterlife. The title is from the quotes that reads: "In the dawn, armed with a burning patience, we shall enter the splendid Cities."
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: A little information before I begin this. I wasn't going to continue writing this story after its initial completion. However, I have been getting much positive feedback. This is a very different story from the ones I have been publishing, so I appreciate it greatly. I really enjoyed writing about Sherlock, Violet and especially the children. I thought I would write more about their history together and his time with his children. There will also be flashbacks related to the time they shared at Uni before her accident. Also, as you may notice there is a M rating on this. There are depictions of sex, bad language, and references to drug use. You have been warned. Thanks again for the support. - K

_"Are you in rehab or not Sherlock? You promised me that you would for us!" yelled Violet into the phone. Her fingers nervously intertwining on the phone cord. This was not the time to tell him now. About the pregnancy test that showed the double lines. She had been avoiding taking the test, even with the morning sickness and constant tiring. It had to have been stress, she had silently convinced herself. The truth stared back at her, and it hurt. _

_"Yes, I've been in and out of the drug rehab. It isn't helping. I am bored to death in there Violet. They are all so dull and stupid," he replied sarcastically. _

_"You know people do want you to get better. I'm so worried about you. What will it take for you to just give it up!" she slumped with her head in her hand. She was holding the phone close to her ear as she was ready to cry again in frustration. Her roommate Angie, trying to do homework on the other side of the room was overhearing the conversation, grimacing. _

_"All I want right now is drugs. Will you take me to get some?" replied the emotionless, desperate Sherlock that she hated. He was trying to emotionally play her as he always did. Sherlock always got his way. _

_"No! Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? You got a lot of nerve to be asking me after all I have done for you to stay off drugs," she angrily replied. _

_"I know you too well, dear Violet. Just thought I'd try," he sighed in sarcastic disappointment. _

_"Oh my god Sherlock, that's not ok." _

_"I know. I'm not ok. I haven't been since Daddy died." _

_"I think you need to get out of this area. Why don't we go to Sussex? Somewhere quiet you know. You and me like old times," she sniffled, trying to not let her crying get in the way. She needed to be strong. This would be the place she would tell him. _

_"I love you, but I'm an extreme burden. I can't do that to you," he yawned. There was a sad awkward silence. He had just crushed her plans of telling him. _

_"Wait...so what exactly do you do? Which drug is it now?" _

_"Cocaine, as it always has helped me to think." _

_"What the hell is this about drugs helping you to think? That's one of the worst ones! No! Oh, my god. You love that stupid drug more than me, don't you? He ignored answering that._

_"I feel sick, chills, all that. But it's nothing I'm not used to." _

_"You know… I prayed for you at bible study last night. You know I love you right?" _

_"Praying to a dull deity to try and get me off drugs? You're quite a riot Violet." _

_"Why can't you stop? Why can't you care for me anymore?" her voice became ever more timid and small. She wasn't going to win. _

_"I just can't. I just...can't." _

_"Is Mycroft going to let you back in the house?" _

_"Yes. He made that very clear. If he sees me doing drugs in the house at all, he is going to kick me out. Now this was all a lovely chat Violet, but I have some friends coming over shortly…" she loudly hung up the phone and put a pillow over her face. She knew what friends they were. Some silence passed before Angie spoke. _

_"Hey… I know it's none of my business but you want to go out for a drive with me? It'll get you out of the flat and not having to think of your arse of a boyfriend. He doesn't deserve you Violet." _

_"You know… I need to go out. I'll come with you and Ricky," as she found the box of tissues. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A Citroën CX rollover west of London late Friday killed three people, neither of whom was wearing a seat-belt, police say._

_It was about 23:30 when the vehicle was heading south on High Road entering Chigwell Provincial Police say. It veered off the road and hit a tree, ejecting both the driver and passengers._

_All three were not wearing a seat-belt, OPP noted in a release Saturday. All three people were taken to Spire Roding Hospital, where they died. No names had been released Friday night._

_High road was closed for about three hours as the OPP's investigators probed the crash scene._

_According to provincial statistics, the rate of deaths among people involved in crashes while not wearing seat-belts is high. Even more stark are the numbers reported by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention in the United States. The risk of death or seriously injury is cut by 50% by wearing a seat-belt, the CDC states on all of its pamphlets._

_The names of the two killed Sunday won't be released until the families are contacted, OPP say._


	3. Chapter 3

The night in heaven was nothing liked the sky Sherlock was use to on earth. He could easily see the solar system from a distance without a telescope, all the stars twinkling, and shooting stars flying by. The rainbow was still radiating colorfully in the sky above him. The moon felt so close to him he felt he could touch it. He had to change into a long white robe, as it was custom for this particular gathering. Everyone he saw was also dressed in the color.

The banquet his father held for him in the front lawn was indiscernible. He never knew much of his family on earth, and in one night he had shook hands with them all. Endless fireworks making it already seem like day already. The Sherlock on earth would have trembled in deep hatred over such an event. Too posh, too nice, too uncomfortable, and more like Mycroft would enjoy. In this world however, he was drawn to it. All the emotion of repressing his need for people was let go like a lead balloon. Countless people told him what he had meant to their lives, his ancestry. He had solidified the name forever in the heart of the British people. The one voice he wanted to hear Violet was not there. His father was in some long knee deep discussion with someone par usual with him.

"Dad, where's violet?" he asked, looking around to see where she went.

"Watching the kids, and probably reading another lengthy book. She was an English major for a reason. She would've been a great professor," he laughed heartily.

"Why isn't she here? Wasn't she invited?" Sherlock looked at him confused.

"This party was just for the Holmes. Even though she may live in the house and is considered a dear part of this place, we wanted to hold a little something just for the family. Don't give me that grumpy face Sherlock," he gave his always memorable lift of the eyebrow. "You can see her bright and early tomorrow. She will be all yours then," he gave him a wink as he continued his long conversation with heaven knew what ancestor.

The night seemed to go on and on, longer than he felt like it was on earth. It had to Sherlock been at least fifteen hours. Nothing really made logical sense in this world. He was finally able to politely escape his party duties and collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes, half heartedly wishing he was back on earth with John. How he deeply missed him. Not even God could cure the longing in his heart for him. The nightmare of his death and the pain he had caused him seeped into his thoughts as he fought restlessly in his sleep. There could be no complete peace till John was with him too.

The morning light illuminated the windows. The sun was bright, as apparently it always was. Sherlock sighed as he realized once more he was alone in his flat. He put on his dressing gown over his pajamas. The loneliness pained him to the point he was practically running out of his flat where Violet and the kids were. He practically tore open the double doors to where they were.

"We're in the kitchen Sherlock," he heard her calming voice. It took him a bit to find exactly where it was, as there were many rooms. Once he heard more sounds of cooing, he knew he was getting closer. There Violet was, cooking in her luxurious kitchen full of dark wood and tiny chandeliers. Large roses in a vase sat on the marble kitchen counter. Her hair was slightly messy, as she must've gotten out of bed early in a long green dotted and white robe. The child sat at their little blue matching high chairs. The moment his children saw him, they smiled. Little Oliver clapped as his mother fed him yogurt. Madeline was busy immersed in her cheerios.

"I had a feeling you would be coming over," she smirked. "You always made such a grand entrance wherever you went."

"I sure was a bit of a prat when you knew me," he smirked as he sat down at the table. He kissed both children's heads and caressed Oliver's stunning black curls.

"I was already cooking myself some breakfast too. I know you never really ate a whole lot when I knew you, so I wasn't sure…" as Sherlock politely cut her off mid sentence.

"Please. I would love to have some of your cooking again. It has been quite a long time. You always spoiled me rotten with your meals," he smiled at her as she concentrated on what was on the stove. He sat still mesmerized by how beautiful his children were. He would have fallen into pieces had he seen them on earth. Yes, even the stone cold emotionless man everyone knew him as. He turned his attention back to Violet as she served him a plate.

"I got your favorites here for you. Here are some scrambled eggs, sausage, black pudding, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, and half a tomato. Mushrooms and tomatoes are from my garden out back. Bacon and eggs is from a farm on the other side of the mountain," she smiled once more at him as she got her share of the meal and sat next to him.

"I'm still pinching myself. I can't believe you were finally here. I thought… you'd be here sooner. I thought you would overdose on me so much in our relationship. God knows how much I prayed for you," she added as she ate the food on her plate.

"Violet, I am most terribly sorry. The ways I treated you when we were together… I wish the ground would have swallowed me up. I didn't know you had passed away till I got here. I am so ashamed of myself for not knowing. I was so busy in my own stupid problems. I put you through so much misery and I dragged you down with me. If I could take it all, back I would," his eyes filled with sorrow looking at her.

"Sherlock as I told you before, I forgave you. Don't beat yourself up about what we did or didn't do. I could've been kinder sometimes. We were human and we were all inherently flawed. We are here now on a new earth. We can start again from scratch. God has given us all of time," she squeezed his hand. "I'm going to put the kids down for a little nap. You finish your breakfast minister!" as she unbuckled each of their high chairs. Lifting both of them gently and carrying them to their cribs. Her melodic sung lullabies and soft music flowed out of the room as she left the door half open. She was right, he was very hungry. His earth self would have yelled at him for wasting his time eating. Why eat when there would be something more interesting, like a case? There was no crime on this new earth. He had time now.

"They usually sleep for an hour and a half. I'm glad they give some time to mommy," she spoke quietly as she cleared everyone's dishes into the sink. She washed them by hand as he volunteered to dry and put away. Sherlock felt a burning, desperate need grow from within him.

He was in front of her in two strides, his long arms pulling her to him. She shook as she leant into him her breath uneven. "Violet" was all he said as his lips worshiped her face and neck. She caressed his back, lightly tracing circles down his spine.

"We should probably go in my room," she smirked deviously taking his hand as they walked into her room. She forgot how someone looked at her like that. Years of waiting were being satisfied in these moments. He led her to the bed. His hands unknotted her robe and quickly helped take off her pajamas and underwear. His hands and kisses moved down lightly over her sex before his tongue engulfed it. Her soft moans encouraged him and rubbed her hands through his curls.

He couldn't wait any longer and undressed himself. He knelt between her legs. He leant over her and kissed her passionately as his cock nudged at the entrance to her. She returned the kiss, her hand spearing through his hair, the other snaking over his hip.

He was inside her in one hard thrust and they both called out. They found a steady wisdom as they were consumed with pleasure. She cried out his name as her orgasm washed over her as he did hers. They collapsed on the bed, not saying a word till their breaths became normal again. After sharing a nice hot shower, it was time to get the kids up. Life for him felt strangely blissful.


End file.
